


I'm Loving Angels Instead

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, M/M, Pain, Rimming, Schmoop, Top Castiel, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the result of a vivid dream (following the trauma of the S9 ending) I had of angel!dean and Castiel sitting on white fluffy clouds in heaven surrounded by cherubs. It grew from there!</p><p>Chuck returns and smites both Crowley and Metatron. He transforms Dean into an angel and Dean and Castiel are together at last in heaven and ridiculously happy.  Sam has his hands full back on earth and they need to rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Loving Angels Instead

Dean swooped down and landed gracefully next to Castiel, folding his emerald-tipped wings against his back. It had taken Dean several months to get used to his wings and he had grown increasingly frustrated and annoyed with himself that he could not master them. Castiel was always calm and endlessly patient, helping Dean up after each crash landing and smoothing his ruffled feathers. Dean loved having Castiel’s hands on his feathers, it was comforting and soothing but also incredibly arousing. 

Castiel turned to smile at him and Dean almost gasped at his beauty. It never failed to amaze him that such a beautiful creature loved him so completely. Castiel was in his favourite heaven, watching the autistic man flying a kite. His eyes looked incredibly big and blue as they always did when he was relaxed. 

‘Your landings are so perfect now, beloved.’ Castiel said proudly. ‘How was Bobby?’

‘I had a great teacher, Jiminy.’ Dean pulled Castiel into a hug and kissed his cheek. ‘Bobby’s grouchy and cantankerous, so he’s just fine.’ He chuckled and sat on the grass, looking up at the kite. 

‘Anyone else there?’ Castiel asked, knowing that Bobby’s heaven, his old junkyard, wasn’t just Dean’s favourite. He joined Dean on the grass and leaned against his shoulder.

‘No, just Karen. That woman sure cooks a heavenly pie!’ Dean rubbed his flat stomach and groaned in appreciation. He didn’t need to eat any longer but he still enjoyed the occasional apple pie. ‘Rufus was on his way with a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue.’ 

Castiel laughed. ‘Those two are incorrigible. Poor Karen.’

‘She loves it. She loves Bobby and everything about him, including Rufus, the only man in heaven or earth as crabby and belligerent as her husband!’ Dean shifted to look at Castiel. ‘Are you ready?’

‘Yes, it has been a very pleasant afternoon but I suppose we should go and rescue your brother.’ Castiel said with a smirk. ‘Or do you think he can withstand alone for another hour?’

‘An hour? Why what did you have in mind?’ Dean teased, recognizing the look in Castiel’s eyes.

‘I thought I’d go and listen to Wordsworth reciting poetry. Coming?’ Castiel replied with a grin.

‘Oh I’ll be coming, but not from listening to some dead guy spouting nonsense.’ Dean shifted his wings to unfold them. ‘Please, Cas.’ He whispered, then shivered as Castiel ran his hands over the sides of his wings, each feather reacting to the soft touch and sending delicious signals to both his upstairs and downstairs brain.

‘Lie down, beloved.’ Castiel said and Dean laid back, his wings spread out across the grass beneath him. ‘You are so perfect.’ He ran his hands over Dean’s now naked chest, up and over his shoulders, his hand resting on the hand print on Dean’s shoulder. It was the only scar that remained on Dean’s now flawless and freckled skin. Dean shivered again and thanked Chuck once more for smiting both dickhead Crowley and douchebag Metatron into a million pieces. 

Chuck had then with one touch changed Dean from demon to angel and it had hurt, more than anything Dean had ever experienced, even in hell. It had felt like his body was being consumed by fire from within and then when his wings broke through his very bones split and reset, his skin bursting open and then healing around the site of the new wings. Castiel had bathed him, washed all the blood and sweat away, and cared for him until the fever broke and the pain vanished.

‘There, my beloved. The pain has all gone and you are re-born. You are an angel now and we can be together at last.’ Castiel had said and Dean experienced a new pain deep inside, but it was from feelings of love and joy more intense than he never known before. 

And now he thanked Chuck for another huge advantage in being an angel - no more fumbling to get undressed. With a mere thought he was naked and so was Castiel. Sometimes they liked to take their time and undress each other, but not right now. Dean reached up and stroked Castiel’s blue-tipped wings, making his angel moan and lean down to kiss him. Dean had never kissed a man before Castiel, and he still loved the feeling of the soft, plump, gentle lips contrasting with the stubble that scratched and burned his skin. Castiel moved down Dean’s body, worshiping him with his hands, tongue and lips, teasing him, biting and sucking until Dean was a gasping, sobbing wreck below him.

‘Fuck-fucking hell!’ Dean moaned, forgetting again that angels were not supposed to use such language. He had sworn up a storm when learning to fly; actually flying was relatively easy, it was landing that was difficult. Castiel had gently admonished him that such profanities were not acceptable in heaven. But Chuck had just laughed when he visited one day to see how Dean was progressing and Dean had landed heavily with a ‘fucking piece of shit wings!’ He had smiled fondly at Dean, telling him to never change, never lose his edge. Dean knew he had softened a little, being ridiculously in love and amazingly happy would do that, he guessed. But when needed he could still fight; and when vexed, not often these days, he could still swear like a sailor. 

 

Castiel just smiled enigmatically at him and then moved his head down to lick and suck Dean’s hard and leaking cock, but he kept one hand around the base of his cock, and Dean groaned as Castiel brought him to the brink but denied him. 

‘Cas…..please….’ He begged, his hips jerking and his feathers quivering.

Castiel sat back on his knee, still holding Dean tight. ‘Do you want to come now, beloved, or with me inside you?’ 

‘In-inside, please…..Cas….please.’ Dean gasped, moving his own hand down to replace Castiel’s and hold off his impending orgasm.

Castiel pushed Dean’s legs apart and open so that he was almost bent double. Dean loved to see him like this, commanding and magnificent with his wings unfurled behind him. He licked his tongue over Dean’s hole and then pushed it in, making Dean groan with pleasure. Then he added a finger and ran it around the rim, opening Dean, adding another and now Dean was thrusting, wanting more, needing more. Castiel pulled out and then positioned his hard cock at Dean’s hole, edging in almost gently at first.

‘Cas! Please…..please fuck me!’ Dean pleaded and that made Castiel grip Dean’s hips and slide fully inside him, as Dean screamed and writhed. ‘Cas….please….’

‘It’s alright beloved, you may come.’ Castiel gave the command and Dean released his cock, just as Castiel shifted to pound right against Dean’s prostate and Dean came in a frenzy of yelling, howling, swearing and gasping. Another angelic benefit was incredible orgasms, longer and more intense than Dean had known, and they also never needed any lube, for as soon as Dean became aroused his hole became wet. 

Castiel came inside Dean and then lay on top of him, his cock still inside Dean and his wings wrapped around him. Dean felt so safe and loved, so secure. The only time he needed to sleep now was post-orgasm and he drifted off now, with Castiel inside and all around him.

Dean dreamed of Metatron stabbing him and Sam’s cry of horror. Sam, the only thing missing from heaven. But Dean was glad his brother was still alive, making a good life for himself on earth. Sam had a small ranch now, a couple of huge dogs, a herd of cattle and several horses. He also ran an internet business supplying hunters with weapons, spells, information and anything else they needed. It wasn’t lucrative but helped him make a living alongside the ranch.  
Dean dreamed of opening his eyes seeing the world out of focus and hearing Crowley welcoming him to a new way of life. ‘See the world through my eyes.’ And he had wanted to kill Crowley, rip him apart with his bare hands. He hasn’t done so, because the slimy bastard had used a spell to bind Dean to him, which meant that not only could he not kill him, but he had to do what Crowley told him. Except that Dean being Dean fought against the binding spell with all his might. However, he had done awful things at the demon’s command and had almost lost himself to his own demonic powers. He had started to enjoy the kill too much, to love the Blade too much, to forget who he was, and it was only one word, one name, one thought that kept him from losing himself – Sam.

Sam and Castiel had been relentless in finding a way to save Dean. They had spent months trying, watching him slip further away, watching him losing the fight between his will and Crowley’s. Then something amazing had happened. Castiel found an ancient parchment in what had been Metatron’s office and a spell similar to the one both Lucifer and Dean had used to bind Death. But this one had been used to bind God. Castiel hadn’t been able to believe it, but he was filled with hope. All these years, since Sam and Dean had averted the apocalypse and Sam had jumped into the cage, Castiel had thought God had abandoned them. If he had been bound, it meant he hadn’t deserted them, he may still care. 

And when the spell was broken, Chuck appeared, not to Castiel who had broken the spell, but to Dean. ‘None of this was ever meant to happen to you, Dean.’ He had said sadly, ‘I am so sorry. Those responsible will be punished.’

Crowley had looked bemused at Chuck’s arrival, but as soon as he realised who he was he fell to his knees and looked so terrified that Dean almost pitied him. Chuck had barely glanced at the cowering demon, then snapped his fingers and Crowley exploded, not into blood and flesh, but into nothing, completely vaporized. 

‘Come with me, Dean.’ Chuck had said gently and Dean knew God was going to save him. At last. 

They arrived at Metatron’s cell and mirroring Crowley, the odious angel fell to his knees, sobbing and pleading. Chuck lifted him and threw him against the wall, then spoke quietly to him.

‘You were my scribe, my second in command, my most trusted. Yet you joined forces with the King of hell to bind me. You waited until I walked the earth, when I was most vulnerable. You killed the righteous man and made him a demon. You did this because you wanted to be God and Crowley simply wanted Dean. You are pathetic and now you are dust.’ Chuck ignored the angel’s pleas and sobs and clicked his fingers, vaporizing Metatron as quickly and cleanly as he had Crowley.

Dean fell to his knees shaking and sobbing, relief, gratitude and shame whirling through him like a vortex. Chuck had taken him straight to Sam and Castiel and it was then that Dean’s painful transformation into his angel form had started.

Dean couldn’t believe it had been two years. He had been an angel for two years. His dad was finally proud of him – ‘I was always proud of you, son, I just neglected to tell you.’ John had admitted ruefully and Mary had scowled at him. Finding his parents in their heaven had been the biggest joy of his new life, after realising how much he loved, and was loved by, Castiel. Their heaven was their first home they had lived in when they were newlyweds, smaller than the house that had burned, but cozy and welcoming. 

‘Dean, are you awake?’ Castiel murmured in his ear. 

‘Yes, I was thinking about…..everything.’ Dean smiled and Castiel leaned down to kiss him. 

‘It’s time to go.’ Castiel said softly.

Dean and Castiel arrived at the ranch and laughed out loud when they saw Uncle Sammy riding around on horseback with his feathered nieces and nephews flying above him, following him with excited yells and lots of laughter. Twelve. Twelve babies, now toddlers, except angels didn’t toddle. They had come into the world complete with working wings, yet they still had to learn to walk and talk but managed both before they were a year old. They were 18 months old now, but about the size of a human five year old. 

Angels had never produced offspring before, it was a gift from Chuck and he had laughed when Dean had reacted badly to his suggestion. ‘I hate to sound like Monty Python, but I can’t get pregnant as I haven’t got a fucking womb!’ Dean had protested.

Castiel had looked horrified. ‘Dean! Show some respect.’

Dean had blushed and apologized. ‘I’m sorry, Chuck. I know I should be grateful but that idea kinda scares the crap outta me!’

‘I can give you a womb and a vagina.’ Chuck had said with a grin. ‘On a temporary basis, but if you don’t like that idea do you have a suggestion?’

‘They could just shoot out of my wings or something, like when Gizmo gets wet and the gremlins pop out of him.’ Dean had joked.

‘As you wish.’ Chuck had said and Dean knew he had taken him seriously.

‘No, no, I was kidding, Chuck. And since when do you quote Princess Bride?’

‘It’s one of my favourite films, Dean. And since when do you watch such chick flick movies?’ Chuck had grinned. 

‘It’s not a chick flick.’ Dean had muttered. ‘There’s sword fights.’

 

So Dean and Castiel went with Chuck’s blessing to their heaven. It was the field where Dean and Sam had set off the rockets years ago. Sometimes it was night-time there and when they made love, fireworks exploded overhead. Dean was embarrassed at how cheesy his heaven was at first but now he loved it. They stayed there for six weeks as Dean’s wings grew thicker and twelve small round lumps grew in size each day. Dean was pleased his ‘pregnancy’ was relatively brief. His wings felt heavy and sore and by the end of the six weeks he could barely move. 

The day he gave birth it was bright and sunny in the field and he had cried out in pain as his wings throbbed and pulsed and the first angel-baby had erupted from him, landing in a heap on the grass. Castiel had picked the baby up and wiped away the feathers that coated its skin. The baby, a little girl, blinked at Dean with emerald eyes and smiled at him, then it had shaken its tiny feathers and flew up into the air. 

‘Mary.’ Dean had panted as another wave of intense pain hit his wings and another baby arrived. This was a boy, with Castiel’s’ bright blue eyes. ‘John.’ Dean had groaned.

It took over an hour for Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Jessica, Rufus, Pamela, Victor, Charlie, Garth and Adam to be born. Dean was completely exhausted and watched sleepily as his angel-babies flew around their Daddy Castiel’s head. ‘Cas….look.’ Dean whispered in wonder. ‘Their wings – they’re turquoise.’

‘That’s because they are a perfect combination of both of us.’ Castiel had smiled happily at Dean, then at their babies, whose little wings were indeed turquoise at the tips.

‘Go.’ Dean had breathed before he let sleep claim him. ‘Be with them.’ Dean had fallen asleep watching Castiel flying above him with their babies who chuckled and whooped in glee. He had woken up covered in a blanket of babies, they were all asleep on him, curled against his chest, his stomach, his arms and he had covered them with his wings in his sleep. He remembered asking Chuck how they would feed them. ‘I ain’t breastfeeding them, that’s for damned sure’ he had said, but Chuck had just laughed again and said that Dean was ‘priceless’ and that all they needed was love. 

Dean had realised that Castiel was sitting behind him, Dean’s head resting in his lap, and smiling down at Dean with such love and pride that he had cried like a big girl.

And now, here he was, watching their children playing with Sammy. He could hardly believe it.

‘Dean! Cas!’ A woman’s voice called out in greeting. ‘Come to rescue Uncle Sam have you?’

Dean smiled warmly at Jody Winchester, the former Sheriff Mills, and noticed that her pregnant belly had gotten rounder since he last saw her. Dean had been surprised when Sam had told him he was in love with her, then he had felt guilty. Jody was a little older than Sam but she was pretty, courageous, funny and sweet. They hadn’t expected to be able to have children as Jody was past forty, but now they had a baby on the way and were delighted. Dean suspected Chuck’s hand in it.

‘It’s good practice for him!’ Dean chuckled as he hugged his sister-in-law. 

‘Well, I’m glad I’ve only got one bun in the oven, not a dozen!’ Jody laughed.

‘Daddies! Daddies!’ A chorus of voices sang out and suddenly Dean was on his back, covered once more in a blanket of babies, but this time Castiel was there too and as they covered their angel babies with their wings, they smiled at each other and Castiel wiped away the tears of joy from Dean’s green eyes. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> PS Sorry I didn't warn about the sort-of Mpreg, I wanted my dream-induced angel-babies to be a surprise!


End file.
